Allonswin One-Shots
by ClariartyShippers
Summary: A series of One-Shots between the Tenth Doctor and Clara Oswald
1. Chapter 1: Doctor

**This is going to be a series of One-Shots between Ten and Clara. Just like my summary said :) **

**I am totally open to suggestions for future chapters so don't be afraid to let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything Doctor Who related. That amazing privilege goes to BBC**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been five weeks since I saw the tenth regeneration of the Doctor and the War Doctor. Nothing unusual has happened, although what can you call normal when traveling with the Doctor? Sure we fought monsters and ran, but I miss the other Doctors, especially the tenth regeneration. I wish there was a way to see him again…._

_Love,_

_Clara Oswald_

Clara set down the notebook on the nightstand next to her alarm clock and lamp. She looked at the clock, 3am, then turned off the lamp and laid down sinking into the covers of her warm bed. Every night since she had jumped into the Doctor's time stream, she has been dreaming about her past lives saving the Doctor. Some dreams where bearable, but others where complete agony. They always ended the same way, her dying. All week long she was having nightmares. Most of those dreams ended in her burning or dying of blood loss from a bullet wound.

She wanted tonight to be different; she _needed_ tonight to be different. She had no idea how much more of these nightmares she could take. Clara knew that the probability of her not having a dream about her echoes was extremely slim. All she needed was for a dream with a quick death, a dream where she could smile at least once, a dream where she was safe even if it was just temporary.

Slowly she drifted off into deep sleep not knowing that this dream was the one to change her life forever.

* * *

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

A hand reached over to hit the blasted alarm clock. 5:30 was too early to wake up on a Saturday, especially when you didn't get sleep until 2am. Clara was about to go back to sleep when she heard a knock at the door. She was planning on ignoring it, but the knocker was persistent. Clara rolled out of bed and put a robe over her barely clothed body.

Clara walked to her door. She looked through the peep hole to discover a very anxious man wearing a brown striped suit with a light brown overcoat. His was wildly spiked up. There was no denying, he was handsome. He looked almost scared as he knocked on the door again. Clara opened up the door not knowing why. "Hi?" Clara asked nervously. She had no idea who this man was or what he wanted.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Can I come in?" This man seemed to speak 100 words per minute. He was obviously scared of something; he kept looking over his shoulder. Clara found herself nodding slightly. Her mind was telling her to leave him in the hallway, but deep down she had this strange feeling that she could trust this man. "Thanks," he said quietly, pushing past Clara.

The Doctor sat down on her couch making himself at home. Clara slowly closed the door and made her way over to the chair opposite of the couch. He reached into suit pocket, making Clara uncomfortable. He pulled out this metal cylinder with a blue tip and pointed it at the door. He pressed a button making the light, light up and an annoying noise.

Clara looked at the door when suddenly she heard the door lock. He put the metal thing away looked at Clara's blank expression on her face. "First, this thing is a sonic screwdriver before you ask, and second we will be much safer with that door locked," The Doctor leaned back into the couch still staring at Clara.

"I'm sorry, but who are you, what are you doing here, and what are we in danger from?!" Clara was half yelling trying to make her point quickly.

"Well," he started tilting his head back dramatically, "I'm the Doctor. I'm running from alien police called Judoon, who are trying to kill me. I needed a place to hide so here I am," He was smiling happily at her, very awake for early in the morning.

Clara was stunned for a moment. How stupid did he think she was? Alien police? But there have been previous alien attacks in London so this didn't seem too far-fetched. "I'm sorry…Doctor…I don't really understand. Why would these Judoon alien things be out to kill you and what does this have to do with me?" Clara made a valid point.

"Well they seem to think I have broken an intergalactic law. I haven't broken any law, or at least not yet," He was starting to trail off deep in thought.

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" Clara was starting to get angry for him not being clear.

"I'm a Time Lord, and oh, I forgot to ask, What is your name?"

"Clara. Clara Oswald. Doctor who?"

"Oh dangerous question Clara Oswald,"

"What's wrong with dangerous?" they both had a smirk on.

"Anyway I travel through time and space exploring and going on adventures," His calm voice soothed Clara a little.

"Where have I heard of Time Lord and Doctor before?" Clara was relaxing into the chair.

"I have been saving this world for years. You have probably heard it on the news," He looked at her with reassuring eyes.

"No," Clara looked at him sternly.

"No?"

"No. I didn't hear it on the news. I don't know how but I know who you are," Clara was scared but not nearly as scared as the Doctor.

"How?" He asked quickly

"I don't know. But I know everything about you. You are a 905 year old alien from the planet Gallifrey. There was a war, a Time War, between your people and the Daleks. You fought on the front lines until you couldn't stand it anymore. You stole The Moment and used it to burn Gallifrey and Daleks alike to end the war. Or did you?" Clara had stood up and was speaking surprisingly quiet.

The Doctor was stunned. His mouth was hanging wide open. He snapped it shut and bounced up from the chair moving closely to Clara. "Who are you?!" he yelled scanning her with his sonic.

"I-I don't know how I know that! Oh my God, my head!" Clara reached for her head. It felt like it was going to explode on her. She started to fall when she felt an arm around her shoulders and a hand on her waist.

"Clara?!" He was yelling into her ear even though it seemed she couldn't hear him. Clara fainted into the Doctor's arms. He held her close not knowing what to do. Then there was a knock at the door. Judoon. The Doctor sat silently waiting for them to go away. After a few minutes they finally moved on. The Doctor slid an arm under her back and the other under her knees lifting her from the floor. He carried her bridal style through her flat looking for her bedroom. When he finally found it, he gently put Clara down. He moved a stray piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He left her room and retired to the living room.

_Clara Oswald_. That name was familiar but from where? He closed his eyes trying to focus on her. There was a flash of white light then the vision came. There she was, Clara. She was standing next to a ridiculous looking man in a bowtie and another man. The other man he knew. He tried so hard to forget him. He tried so hard to forget the man that killed them all. He killed all of the Time Lords. They were all standing there laughing at something. Then the vision/memory was gone.

The vision was too quick to learn anything at all so he tried again. This time the vison lasted much longer. It started with a vortex appearing out of thin air when he was with Queen Elizabeth and a Zygon who looked like the Queen. It ended with him in an art Gallery looking at an oil painting of Arcadia, Gallifrey's Second City. He learned everything there is to know about Clara Oswald. He learned about her echoes and the adventures he had gone on with her.

He heard noises coming from Clara's room. She was waking up. He had to go speak to her so he rushed into her room then he sat down next to her bed looking up at her.

* * *

Clara was waking up now. Luckily this dream didn't give Clara a lot of pain, but there was some pain. She clearly remembers the intense pain she felt in her head. She remembers the tenth regeneration of the Doctor. The Doctor! She needed to speak with him. She needed to ask if he had remembered their visit at all. She was too lazy to get out of bed or even open her eyes so she just settled for yelling his name.

"Doctor?" wow, her voice was dry. She barely made a sound so she tried again. "Doctor?" the same result. She couldn't get above a whisper.

"Yes, I'm here," She felt fingers intertwine with her own. The gesture was soothing but the voice wasn't. She recognized that voice as the tenth Doctor's voice. Her eyes shot open to reveal the tenth Doctor sitting by her bedside holding her hand and looking deep at her. "Clara, my impossible girl," he spoke softly while gently squeezing her hand.

"How do you know who I am?!" Clara was trying to be somewhat quiet but she couldn't quite manage it.

"I remember you and me, well two other me's. We were all together trying to save to world of Zygons," Clara felt like she was going to melt into the smile he was giving her right now.

"How did I get here, Doctor?" Clara asked not yet ready to pull away from the Doctor's grasp.

"Oh, I carried you," He spoke softly, so softly Clara could barely hear him.

"That's not what I mean. This was a dream. I was having a dream of my past echoes. I was in the TARDIS, my TARDIS sleeping and I woke up here. How did this happen?" Clara's softness returned to her voice.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that you are here, with me." The Doctor slowly stood and sat down on the bed next to Clara. He was still holding onto her hand. Clara sat up to meet the Doctor, using her free hand to hold herself up. "Clara there has been something I have been meaning to do ever since we met, but I never got the chance to do it with my older self present,"

"And what's that?" Clara asked quietly, slowly inching towards the Doctor.

"This," he replied. He leaned in all the way placing a kiss on Clara's lips. Clara responded instantly to the kiss. She moved her hand from out under her and wrapped it around the Doctor's waist, using him as support to keep her up. She parted her lips allowing enough room for the Doctor to slip his tongue into Clara's mouth causing her to gasp. Both of them fought for dominance, but eventually the Doctor won. He used his weight against her forcing her to lie down once again. His whole body was now on top of her. His hands made their way onto her shoulders pulling her robe down. Clara's hands were on his chest. She pushed him over then rolled on top of him.

"What's gunna happen when I get back to the older you?" Clara asked as she pulled away for a moment. She quickly closed the gap between them again. She loved the feeling of their tongues intertwined and his double heart beat below her.

He easily pushed her over on her back, then he practically jumped on top of her causing then both to giggle like school kids. "That's in the future Clara Oswald. Let's just focus on now," he started pecking the side of her mouth making his way down her neck.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK _Someone was knocking on her door.

"Clara open up, it's your dad," his voice was muffled by the door but Clara could tell he wanted in.

"Damn," she whispered in his ear. Clara pushed the Doctor off of her and ran to open the door letting her father in. How was she supposed to explain the man in her bedroom to her father?

* * *

**Tell what you think! Don't forget to leave a review or suggest something for future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Cream

**Sorry it took so long but here it is! **

**If you have suggestions or requests please don't hesitate to let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Again I don't anything Doctor who related :(**

* * *

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

"Clara! Clara, are awake yet?!" the Doctor was yelling at her through her bedroom door.

"I am now!" Clara yelled back at him. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock; 6:30am. "Doctor can't you leave me to sleep for at least another two hours?"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Clara could tell by just to tone of his voice, he was flailing his hands and rolling his eyes at her.

"Go polish your bowtie collection or something!" Clara was really irritated now. He wouldn't let her sleep!

"Oi! Mind your own bowtie business! Oh, alright, fine two hours that's it! I have something cool to show you!" Clara could hear his shoes patter off down the corridor.

_Finally!_ Clara thought as she slowly drifted back into sleep.

"Clara. Clara, wake up," the Doctor was whispering in her ear and shaking her slightly. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal the Doctor only a few inches from her face.

"Doctor?" Clara whispered back.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waking you up. I'm making sure you don't fall back asleep," He had a huge grin plastered on his face. He looked so innocent.

"Right okay. So, now I suppose I should probably get up and allow you to show me something, right?" the smirk on Clara's face was invisible to the Doctor.

"Yes. But I don't know why you can't wear what you are now," the Doctor could only see that she was wearing a t-shirt and he figured she was also wearing some sort of pants. But he was wrong. Sure she had a t-shirt on, but the blankets were covering up her bottom half. He couldn't see that she wasn't wearing any sort of pants.

"Alright," she said with her smirk more prominent. She lifted the blankets and swung her legs over the bed. She stood up and let her t-shirt fall. It was just long enough for it to cover everything.

The Doctor stood up and stared at Clara. His jaw dropped as his eyes made their way up and down her small body. He slapped his hands over his eyes, mouth still hanging wide open.

Clara faced the Doctor and put her hands on her hip. "You sure this is fine?" it was hard for her to keep her smile hidden but somehow she managed.

"Uh," He quickly took down his hands and looked at her again, then returned his hands to his face. "Actually do you mind putting some pants on?"

Clara started laughing. She took a step closer to the Doctor. He dropped his hands for good and resorted to eye contact to make sure his eyes didn't wonder. Clara took another step closer and grabbed his bowtie pulling his face down to her level. "Don't wake me up before 8:30 again, yeah?" She whispered near his ear causing him to shutter. He nodded quickly and Clara let him go. She turned around and walked into her bathroom to get ready.

Clara walked out of her bathroom refreshed and ready to explore anything that the Doctor had in store for her. The Doctor was sitting on her bed playing with his sonic when she came out. "Okay, I'm ready Doctor. What did you want to show me?" Clara grabbed his hands and pulled off of her bed.

"Ice cream!"

"Ice cream?" Clara was extremely confused. Although she thought that the ice cream be some sort of alien that looked friendly but really wasn't. Today would probably involve a lot of running.

"No time to ask. Just follow me," He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the console room. He started pressing buttons and pulling leavers. The TARDIS took off, although she was shaking and spinning a lot more than usual.

"Doctor what is going on?" Clara was shouting over to noise of the machine.

"Timey Wimey thing! No time to explain!" he was holding on to a railing and yelling back to her. Finally the TARDIS landed and the shaking stopped. Clara felt hands on her back pushing her towards the door. The Doctor pushed her out and slammed the door behind her, leaving her locked out the TARDIS by herself.

"Doctor! Let me in!" shouted Clara, pounding her fists on the door. The TARDIS disappeared leaving her to fend for herself.

She turned around to observe her surroundings. "New York City, Earth," Clara looked around for a newspaper. "2014, well that's good," she looked at the nearby shops and found one for ice cream. She walked in and sat down waiting for the Doctor to come back. She watched as customers walked in and out of the little shop, until one particular one caught her eye. He had a sandy colored trench coat with a dark brown stripped suit. His white Converse were dirty as if he just got done running through a desert. His brown hair was propped up but a mess. Clara has never seen any hair quite like this.

She recognized him instantly. "Doctor," she whispered. He must have heard her because he turned around and searched the room for the owner of the whisper. Clara put her head down and started playing with her hands. The next thing she knew a man was sitting across from her at her table.

"Hi," he said. Clara looked up to find the Doctor sitting at her table. The smile on his face was genuine. He held out a chocolate cone to her. "For you," somehow his smile widened as he handed her the ice cream.

"Thanks," she took the ice cream and held out her hand for him to shake. "Clara Oswald," spoke first.

"Nice to meet you Clara Oswald. I'm the Doctor," he let go of her hand and returned to his own ice cream: banana split.

"I know who you are Doctor but I will just ask any way; Doctor who?" Clara started to devour her ice cream. It was homemade in the back of the little shop. It was the best ice cream she has ever had.

"Nope, just the Doctor," he smiled at her. "How do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I know the next regeneration of you," she replied almost finished with her ice cream.

"Timey wimey thing I guess. So where am I?" he asked again starting on his own banana split.

"I don't know. You pushed me out of the TARDIS and told me it _was_ a timey wimey thing and there was no time to explain. So I walked in here and now I'm waiting for him to come, but it looks like he came but a few hundred years earlier for him," Clara finished her ice cream waited for the Doctor to finish his.

"Well that wasn't very nice of me was it? Well I suppose I could have done that on purpose," he was looking straight at her now. "Uh, Clara you have a little something right there," he pointed to her right cheek.

She attempted to wipe it away with her hand but the Doctor stopped her, "Here, let me," he took his napkin and leaned over the small metal table. He reached his hand out and wiped the ice cream away. He dropped his napkin and let his hand stay wrapped around her cheek. Clara leaned into his hand and looked into his eyes. "Central Park isn't too far if you're interested in a walk," it wasn't really a question, more like a request.

"I would love to. I heard it looks really beautiful this time of the year. The leaves have all changed color to prepare for the winter," Clara practically whispered. The Doctor pulled his hand away and held it out for her to grab. He helped her out of the chair and led her to Central Park.

They walked arm and arm through the park talking for hours. The Park really was beautiful during autumn. They walked for another fifteen minutes before they approached a blue box.

"This one's mine. Would you like to see inside?" he asked happily.

"Sure," she replied just as happy. He took out his key and opened the door. Clara walked in first. "You still don't like, do you?" Clara asked as she walked around the consul admiring the coral.

The TARDIS hummed. Clara knew that hum. The answer was still no.

"She doesn't like you?!" the Doctor asked stunned.

"Nope, never has and never will. I should probably take your advice and start calling her a she rather than 'it'," Clara liked this desktop. It felt more welcoming.

"You call her an 'it'?!"

"You call her 'sexy' and I am definitely _not _calling her 'sexy'!"

The Doctor stood still for a moment staring at Clara. "If you don't want me calling _her_ 'sexy', I'll call you 'sexy'," the Doctor had a huge smirk on his face that mirrored Clara's. She liked this Doctor. He's not afraid to flirt with girls, and he sure as hell doesn't blush when someone flirts with him. _This could be fun…_ Clara thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Prom

**Idk where I got this idea but I was thinking about the upcoming dances at my school when I thought "Eh, what the heck!" ,I'm American (so are most of my readers) so the first dance that came to mind was prom. So here's a little story about Clara's Prom night. Oh and in the beginning of this, she is 17 ****J****Thanks so much for all of the follows! Love you all!**

** ClariartyShippers**

"Clara, hon, can you come down here? Your father and I have something we need to tell you,"

"Moving?! Why are we moving?!" Clara was furious with her mother. Why did she have to drag her off to America of all places? It wasn't fair. "What about my friends?!" she yelled, tears spilling down her face. "What about Nina?!" she couldn't take it anymore. Why had her parents done this to her?

"I know this is hard on you Clara, but you need to understand that this is hard on us as well. I wish I could stay here, but there are some great job opportunities in Minnesota and-"Ellie was cut off.

"Minnesota?! We're moving to the middle of nowhere?! I can't believe you mom!" Clara was throwing a fit. Her arms waving in the air as she spat at her mother.

"No Clara we are moving close to St. Paul-"

"I don't care! I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me!" Clara had had enough of her mother's horrible words, so she ran upstairs into her room. Ellie could hear Clara's angry stomps as they moved further and further away. _BAM_. She slammed the door.

_Two Months Later_

Clara was alone, apart from her boyfriend staring deeply into her eyes. They were just standing in the middle of a parking lot, facing each other. "Clara," he whispered

"Matt," she whispered back trying to stiffen a laugh. His floppy brown hair dangled in front of his eye.

"Will you," Matt started up again but quickly ended. He looked down at his leather shoes, matching the deep color of the pavement below them. Clearly he was nervous about something. He found his confidence. "Will you go to prom with me?" a shy smile was formed across his face.

Clara's face lit up like a Christmas Tree, "I thought you'd never ask. Yes. Yes, of course I will go with you!" she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt responded quickly, his long arms reached around her tiny waist pulling her closer.

_Night of the Prom_

"Clara it will be okay, I promise. He won't get away with hurting you like this," Rebecca pulled Clara into a hug. She didn't care how much her friend's tears were going to stain her dress, Clara needed her.

"That ass," she muttered into her best friend's shoulder. They were standing on the outskirts of the party. The theme was _*A Night Under the Stars*_. The entire dance was set up on the football field, luckily the weather was cooperating, so far. "Who breaks up with a girl on the night of their prom?" she didn't hold back on her tears. Clara knew that Rebecca wasn't the type of girl who would make fun of her or tease her in the slightest; she is willingly giving up time to be with her boyfriend and spending it with her instead.

"Clars, you need to forget about Matt and move on. I mean it. If you can't be here tonight then go home. Get a tub of ice cream and watch Sherlock. Do whatever it takes to forget about that… that…thing," she gestures at the air above her.

"Y-you don't mind if I go home?" Clara's tears where starting to dry but she was still out of breath.

"'Course I don't mind. You go on ahead," Rebecca nudged Clara towards the parking lot.

"Ok. I'll text you when I get home. Ugh, 2014 is possibly the worst year ever!" and with that Clara left.

Clara couldn't help but tear up as she walked through the parking lot to her car. This was the same place that Matt had asked her to Prom. She stumbled over her feet a couple of times, it was dark and she was crying, it only made sense.

Just then she felt a large hand grab her shoulder. Before she could register what was going on, she was pushed into the side of a pick-up truck. When she finally got her senses back, it was too late. There was a guy holding her to the side of the truck. He held her hand above her head with one hand. Clara thought about kicking him but realized that he was standing on top of her feet. She was totally defenseless. Clara thought about who this guy was. She could swear that he looked familiar. He had short blonde hair that was obviously bleached. _Harry, Henry…Harold!_ She thought. Harold Saxon was his name. She didn't have much time to think about who he was when he closed the small space between them. He forced his lips upon hers and stuck his tongue down her throat. She was about to bite him when she heard a strong yell.

"Hey!" the voice yelled. "Harold, get off of her!" His slightly Scottish accent surprised Clara. Not too many people in her school were from over sees.

Harold reluctantly pulled away, allowing Clara to breath. "Who are you? You know what, I don't even care, I'm getting back to my fun," The stranger did not look pleased.

The stranger was odd. He wore a brown pin striped suit with Converse. His brown hair looked to be unaffected by the forces of gravity. His expression towards Harold could kill. That is, if looks could kill.

"You're smothering my girlfriend. I would like you to kindly get off," his voice was stern, his expression didn't change.

"This thing is yours?!" Harold disgusted Clara in every way possible.

"Yes, this beautiful woman is mine. Now get off of her," Clara would have to thank this man later. He was making Harold squirm.

"Eh… No!" Harold spat back. He was starting to turn back towards Clara when a firm hand wrapped around his shoulder making him stay still. That same hand threw a right hook so hard into Harold's jaw, Clara heard the crack of the bone snapping. Harold stumbled off of Clara and onto the pavement grasping his jaw and crying out in pain. The stranger grabbed Clara's wrist and whispered, "Come on, let's get the hell outa here."

Clara didn't reply she only let him lead her away from the awful man lying on the ground. Only after they were on the other side of the parking lot did they stop and evaluate what just happened. Clara looked up at the strange man, "Thank you," she stated bluntly. His gaze moved from the top of her head to her eyes.

"Yeah, no problem. Are you alright? I mean properly alright?" He quickly put his hands on his shoulders and looked at her up and down for even the slightest of scratches.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she looked down, she couldn't risk getting lost in his big round eyes. He stood up and dropped his arms at his side. "I uh, don't really know who you are, but thank you."

"My name is John, John Smith," he stated matter of fact.

"Well that's quite boring isn't it?" Clara's usual remarks were back, she didn't even realize they were gone.

"Well," he started, tilting his head back and running a hand through his wild hair. "People do tend to call me the Doctor," a smirk crossed his face, like he was trying to hide a grin that would probably stretch from ear to ear.

"The Doctor?!" Clara asked disbelievingly. "Why would people call you that?"

His smirk turned into a grin. "I'm going to get my PhD once I graduate from High School," he sounded so happy, happier than a normal person. But there was nothing normal about this John, Clara could tell just by one look at him.

"PhD, huh," Clara folded her arms in her chest and looked up at him. He was taller than her by a lot but not as much as Matt was. "PhD in what?" She asked.

His grin got even wider as he took a step closer. They were now only a few inches apart. He closed the gap even more. John bent over slightly and whispered into Clara's ear, "Everything,"

John stayed put as Clara snickered back in a quiet tone, "You think you are so clever don't you?"

"Oh, I know I'm clever. I'm not just clever I'm Mr. Clever!" One of John's hands made it to her waist pulling her into him, while the other cupped her cheek. He stared deeply into her eyes, almost as if he was trying to see her soul. Clara stared back, mouth open slightly. Her breaths were short and shallow, as they shared the same air. John bent his head down slightly hovering over her mouth. Clara couldn't stand this gap between them so she filled it. She leaned in the rest of the way causing their lips to collide. At first they were a little hesitant; after all, they didn't really know one another. Soon, however, they began to want more from each other. Clara's lips parted, inviting John in. He accepted her most gracious offer. John slid his tongue into her mouth then the fought for dominance. Clara bit his bottom lip and tugged, making him laugh, Clara began to giggle herself.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. The pair broke their connection broke instantly. Their heads shot in the direction of the voice. "Get back to the dance, both of ya!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Peterson," John said quickly, his arms still wrapped around Clara's waist. _Mr. Peterson? _Clara thought. _Oh right!_ Her mind was drawing blank at first. _My chemistry teacher! ...How ironic… _Mr. Peterson walked away muttering something about his clean and fun teenage years. Mr. Peterson was an older man. His hair was grey, but the bottom of his hairline was still a little black. It was somewhat curly but it was too short to tell. The most distinctive part about this man was his eyebrows. They were full of emotion; however, it was mostly an angry. They brought out his icy blue eyes, making them stick out like a sore thumb.

Clara was brought out of her trance. John had let go of her and was not facing towards the football field. He stuck out is hand for Clara to grab. She just looked at it then followed his arm all of the way to his face. The smile on his face was priceless, pure happiness. Clara looked down at his hand again, he wiggled his fingers. Clara giggled and took hold of his hand. John led her back to the field for a dance. There was something about the way their hands had fit together. It made Clara feel safe. It was just…_right._

** ClariartyShippers**

**Yay that's done! Sorry that took so long, homework takes up most of my time these days. I will try to update as much as I can. Please tell me what you think! I would also love suggestions. I don't know what you guys like to read so how can I please you?! Anyway have a good rest of your day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Toclafane

**AN: Heyyy people! So school really takes up most of my time… sorry about that. So I seized this rare opportunity of no homework, to wright another chapter. Thank you so much to toogallifreyanforyou for bringing this story back into the light. I really didn't think people were sill reading it! Please don't hesitate to send prompts in! **

**~CS**

**P.S. this one is a bit wholock…. Cuz….. well I want to. Okay I'm done now. Please R&amp;R!**

"Good night Doctor," Clara whispers, pulling him down by his ridiculous bowtie. She planted a quick kiss on the alien's cheek then let him go. The Doctor sat stunned and Clara just smirked. She then turned on her heal and headed down the metal hallway, leaving a shocked Doctor behind. "Can we not have any pranks tonight?" Clara whispered to the TARDIS and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm tired and I just want to sleep," she continued.

The TARDIS hummed in response. _Well I guess she's in a good mood tonight. _Clara thought to herself. She made her way to her assigned room and flopped down on the bed, not even bothering to change out of her dirty clothes. Clara quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled. She was currently floating high above the earth in _his_ ship. "Doctor hurry!" she yelled again. "Doctor please! They're getting closer!" she continued. Clara was running from her life. She had no idea what was chasing her down the endless hallways of _his_ ship, but she knew they were deadly. She rounded a corner only to be greeted with a dead end.

She quickly spun around to face her assailant. They too rounded the same corner and finally spoke. Clara didn't hear them at first; she was too busy looking at every detail of their so called _body_. It was just a ball. It was just a giant metal ball floating in the air. A band of lights blinked on and off around the shell. All of a sudden the sphere opened the bottom half to allow its instruments of torture to see the light. "We said to identify yourself," the cold (yet somewhat familiar) robotic voice spoke to her, waking her from her trance.

"You identify first," She retorted back. Damn her mouth! It was going to get her in trouble someday. Maybe today was that day. She instinctively took a step back as the spheres moved closer to her trembling form.

"We are the Toclafane. Now identify yourself and state your intention human child." The cold metal ball spoke. _Ha! They kind of remind me of the Death Star from Star Wars!_ Clara laughed at herself.

"I'm Clara Oswald. And I'm here to save the Doctor," she smirked at her response. She really did love her sassy side.

The Toclafane turned and whispered amongst each other. There were only three present, but Clara knew that those three could easily kill her.

"The human child will follow us," they all spoke at once, turning to leave the corner.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked nervously. Nothing good could come from psychotic killers who wanted her alive.

One Toclafane spoke for the rest, "We will take you to the Master," it drawled out the last word and laughed. "He will want to see what the human child wants with the Doctor," They began to float down the corridor. Clara followed closely but not too close. She really didn't want to disobey these 'Toclafane'.

Five minutes of walking through the seemingly endless corridors, the group of four arrived at a metal doorway. They waited for a minute before the doors proved to be automatic. They slid open to reveal three more Toclafane and five men. All of the men were wearing suits, but three of them had identical ones. They looked like they were part of some government organization or personal body guards. Then again that makes sense. Technically this was the government and they were being employed as personal guards. The man they were guarding was wearing what looked like the most expensive suit Clara had ever seen in her entire life. Then again she was only 22 so that made sense.

The last man looked out of place. He had a brown pin-striped suit with a sandy overcoat. His shoes were the sandy colored Converse. His hair looked like it completely disagreed with the whole concept of gravity. It stood high and proud above his head, although that expression didn't reach his face. He was slouching a little bit and it looked like he just got done crying. Clara could make out a single tear stain on his cheek.

The Toclafane entered the room unafraid. They didn't really have a reason to be. Clara however did have a reason to be. She was standing before the most dangerous man in the world, universe even! She didn't think it was too far from the truth.

"Master," the lead Toclafane spoke up.

He stopped his conversation with the crying man. "I've told you countless times before, you call me Moriarty!" he shouted mid-sentence. "The Master was stupid. He was a stupid and boooring Time Lord that took his power for granted," he said in a sing-song Irish tilt. "Sure, I _am_ your master now but I don't like that term. You will always call me Moriarty. No Exceptions!" He was facing his beloved Toclafane when he spotted the young women standing behind them. He quickly stepped around them to get a better look at her.

Wow! She was absolutely beautiful. Sure, her nose was a bit funny but she was gorgeous none the less. He fully stepped around the Toclefane and walked towards the frightened girl. She took a step back as he approached her. Jim smirked at that. _Awwww, she's adorable_. He thought to himself. The automatic doors closed behind her just in time. Her back hit the door and she jumped, clearly startled. Jim Moriarty took one long stride at a time to get to her. He stopped mere inches from her face. He put his arms on the wall behind her and spoke ever so softly in her ear. "Except for you honey," he purred. "You can call me the Master," he nibbled at her ear.

"Back off Jim!" the odd man spoke out.

Jim chuckled, "So he does speak, huh? And I was only having a little fun! I get so boooored with you," he spoke softly thinking about the past four months that he has been here. Jim pushed himself off of the wall and stuck out his hand for her to take. "I guess I haven't formally introduced myself. Sorry dear… James Moriarty is the name. Now who do I _owe_ this pleasure to?" he asked in his seductive Irish tilt.

Clara was frightened, actually properly frightened for the first time in a long time. "C-Clara O-Oswald," she stuttered out at a whisper while slightly lifting up her arm. Jim took her hand softly raising it to his lips. His soft lips made contact with her skin and instantly sent a strange sensation coursing in her veins. His soft lips lingered a bit too long, then he parted his lips and started to slowly roll his tongue up her forearm. Clara was scared but she didn't have to take this torment. She ripped her hand out of his grasp. He chuckled softly, "Oh Doctor, I like this one," he laughed again and jumped out of Clara's personal bubble.

"Leave her alone Jim," the Doctor (Clara assumed) warned towards Jim.

"Uuuummm," he started, lifting his left hand to his chin and put on his best thinking face. He walked over to the Doctor. "No!" he shouted in his face.

The pair stared intensely at each other before Jim broke the silence. "Ohhhhh Claaarrraa," Jim sang, breaking his and the Doctor's stare contest. "I do hate to be rude but why are you here?" damn, did Clara like his voice.

"I-I came here looking for the Doctor…" Clara answered softly.

"WHAT?!" both men shouted at once.

"You came here for this ding-a-ling?! Oh now I'm properly hurt," Jim put on his best frown and put his left index finger to his eye and traced a line down his cheek resembling a tear. "I thought you came to see daddy," he stayed in a frown watching Clara to test her temper even more. When nothing happened he relaxed and let out a chuckle.

"Wait! Clara right?" the Doctor asked then Clara nodded. "How do you even know who I am? Have we met before?" the Doctor was studying her. It kind of made her uncomfortable.

"I-I don't know how I know, I just do," it was the honest truth. Clara really had no idea why she was here. She just had an impulse this morning to find a way on the ship. At first she was puzzled, how could a civilian get onto a floating ship that never landed? Well, they did need food didn't they? Clara found a couple of helicopters flying down from the ship, probably to get more supplies. She knew this was her only chance in a long time to get onto the ship, so she snuck onto the helicopter and then, eventually, the main ship.

"Why did you come here?" the Doctor continued.

"I came here to save the Doctor. To help him be free from the torture that he receives here every day," Clara voice seemed to have found its home again. She stood straighter and seemed more confident. "And no," she continued, "We have never met before, not yet anyway."

"What?!" the Doctor asked stunned at her last statement. "Are you from my future?"

"Spoilers," Clara quickly responded. "Wait, what? How could I be from your future? I'm here right now. Aren't I?"

Jim sighed loudly seizing their conversation to a halt. "This got wayyyy too boorring people!" his Irish tone more prominent than ever as he sang those words. "I'm sorry to break your sweet little heart Clara, but there is no way I'm letting this bafoon back into the world. Absolutely no way in Hell I would let him go," he muttered that last part more to himself than the rest of the group.

Everyone was quiet then Jim started yelling again. "Sebastian!"

"Yes, sir?" one of the body guards stepped forward. He was tall, really tall. His light blonde hair was pulled back into a short pony tail. Sebastian was extremely built and walked with the same walk an ex-military man would. Then again, that made sense to Clara. A skilled military man working to protect one of the most dangerous and hated man in the world.

"Restrain him," he motioned back to the Doctor, "I'm getting bored."

Sebastian obeyed his master's command and took hold of the struggling Doctor's arms. He pulled him back to a plain black metal chair. Seb shoved the Doctor into the chair and grabbed some rope from his suit jacket pocket. He tied the Doctor's hand together behind the chair, and his feet to the chair legs.

"No! Don't!" Clara shouted running towards the tied up man. Sebastian held a screaming and clawing Clara before looking to Jim.

"What do you want me to do with this one, boss?" he asked.

Jim turned to look at Clara. He shrugged, "kill her."

Clara began to fight even more. "What!? No you can't kill me!" she pleaded. Seb threw her to the ground and pulled out a pistol from its holster pointing it at her head.

"Wait!" Clara pleaded towards Jim. "Wait," she said softer. "Let the Doctor go," she tried one last time.

Jim laughed loudly at this. "And why would I do that Miss Oswald?"

"Let him go and keep me," her voice was just above a whisper. She was scared.

Jim studied his options, "So you want me to let the ignorant Time Lord go and you, a boring and simple minded human, will take his place." His menacing voice echoed throughout the room.

"Yes," Clara whispered quietly. "I would do anything to save the Doctor."

"And I believe you my dear," Jim smirked and stared directly into Clara's eyes. His were so empty. So detached from any feeling that might lurk somewhere inside of his head, and it scared Clara. "Sebby, let the Time Lord go. Daddy's found a new toy to play with," his smile scared Clara to the bone but she had to save the Doctor. She just had to even if it meant that she had to spend the rest of her life in the arms of James Moriarty.

"Clara! Clara!" a voice was calling out to her. "Clara wake up!" the Doctor shook her awake.

"Doctor," Clara looked up at the big chinned alien in front of her.

"Clara, are you alright?" the Doctor asked nervously.

"Yeah…yeah I'm okay. Just a nightmare is all," she responded softly.

The Doctor cupped her cheek with his hand. "Well my Clara, it's over now. You don't have to worry about it anymore," he leaned down and placed a soft and warm kiss on her forehead.

"Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Hm?"

"Can you lay with me?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Of course," he whispered as he crawled on then over Clara onto the other side of the bed. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Clara snuggled into him and let out a deep breath.

"I love you Clara," the Doctor whispered as he pulled a few strands of hair away from her face and put them behind her ear.

"Mm, love you too," she acknowledged him before slipping back into sleep, but this time she dreamt of her future instead of the past. She dreamt of the places she would go and the people she would meet. But most of all, she dreamt of her and the Doctor…

**AN: Heyy again so I hopped you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think and I would love some prompts if you have any!**


	5. Chapter 5: Accents

**AN: Hey guys! I hope all of my American friends are enjoying the week off :D**

**I wanted to give this to you guys a couple of days ago but I thought it would be a nice Thanksgiving treat.**

**So for this story I'm going to skip the introduction about how Clara and Ten met and I'm going straight to the story.**

**Once again, I love reviews (they may even help me write more *wink wink*) and I love prompts!**

**Enjoy!**

***oOo***

"Where are we going Doctor?" Clara shouted over the loud noises of the in-flight time machine.

The Doctor pulled down a lever and the noise and movements stopped. He lifted his head with his trademark smile plastered all over it. "I was thinking a nice trip to the moon!"

"Wait, Doctor" Clara eyed his suspiciously. Her once happy and excited face is now gone. "Your accent,"

"Yeah," he responded quickly, maybe too quickly, "What about it?"

"Your accent changed. You sounded almost…Scottish," Her voice remained somewhat quiet. She stood looking at him for a reaction. Had he noticed it?

"Am I Scottish Clara? Oh my Time Lord, I _am_ Scottish! But… but… what?!" He exclaimed in a thick Scottish accent. One that Clara had a hard time keeping up with.

"Doctor what's happening? Oh my stars I have a Scottish accent too!" she yelled out. He hands flew about, almost as if they took it upon themselves to sort out this weirdness.

The Doctor looked back at the console unit flipping a few levers and pressing a few buttons on the way, mumbling to himself as he went. "Looks like the TARDIS translator is broken." They both blew out into a fit of laughter. His voice was maybe two octaves lower and he had a _deep_ Texan drawl. He took this as his chance to have some fun.

"Hey look at me," he drawled as he put both his hands on his imaginary belts attempting to look like a cowboy. "I'm from Texas and I'm a cowboy. Yeeeeeha!" He beamed gleefully.

Clara was attempting to hold back a laugh as she scolded him "Doctor, that ain't very nice now." Her accent was mimicking his. They both started laughing again. This time they were bent over with tears streaming happily down their face. "How long is this gunna last Doctor?" Again with the laughter. However this accent Clara didn't recognize. "What in the heck am I supposed to be?"

He pulled the screen closer to him and read aloud, "TARDIS translator now changing all accents aboard the ship to northern Minnesotan," he looked extremely confused but kept on reading "Accents will not only be changed, but any and all persons must accept the full responsibility of accents,"

"What does that mean Doctor? Take responsibility?"

"It means that you are not only going to sound like you're from northern Minnesota, but you will also have urges to talk and take on the same culture as them"

"Wait," Clara asked confused, "And exactly what culture am I?"

The Doctor looked at the screen and grinned, "Looks like you're planning a Soccer Mom,"

"So that's why I have this feeling that I should be making snickerdoodles and handing them out to my kids and their parents, then driving away in my mini-van?!" Clara drawled out in a high pitched voice.

The Doctor couldn't help himself but curl up on the floor and start laughing uncontrollably. "Aahaha, yeah Clara, that's why," he managed to get that out before going back to his laughing.

"Doctor," Clara began, heavy accent still in full swing.

"Yeah?"

"Have you tried Sonic-ing the TARDIS to fix the translator?"

"What? Who said anything about me trying to fix this?! Maybe I wanna hear you speak with that ridiculous accent for the rest of your life!" a laugh managed a way in between each and every word.

"What?! No, Doctor fix it. Fix it now before I get my husband's shotgun and shoot you. Oh god, I am turning into a proper Minnesotan. Hurry Doctor, fix it!" she snapped back.

"Fine," he let out a huge sigh and reached into his coat pocket to pull out his beloved screwdriver. He spun it in his hands before turning it on and pointing it at the console. The familiar buzzing noise made a home in Clara's ears before sparks were flying from everywhere. "Fixed!" He yelled out.

_Finally,_ Clara thought to herself, _back to normal._ Little did she know, the Doctor only fixed his accent, not her own. He knew she would eventually find out, but he had to savor every second of it now.

***oOo***

**AN: Yeah ik that was a bit short. I just wanted to say, I have nothing against people from Minnesota (I'm from there) so don't get all mad at me if you are too. My friends and I were making fun of the accents from Minnesota, and I was just trying to imagine the Doctor and Clara having that and it made me laugh so hard I had tears streaming down my face.**

**Anywhooo, Have a good break and watch Doctor Who!**

**~CS**


End file.
